Modern touring motorcycles often have panniers or saddlebags mounted on either side of the rear of the motorcycle, typically below and behind the rider, to facilitate long or short term storage on the motorcycle. While soft saddlebags are typically made from textile or leather, hard saddlebags are commonly formed from a polymer or composite material, such as ABS. The contents located at an interior space of a hard saddlebag may be accessed by lifting or otherwise opening a saddlebag lid. The lid and the lower portion of a hard saddlebag are typically connected by a hinge mechanism at one side of the lid and a latch mechanism at the opposite side.
Modern touring motorcycles also often include speakers to provide music or other audio for the rider. Such speakers may be located near or in a front fairing or integrally formed into the saddlebag lid. However, many conventional saddlebag speaker assemblies and methods of providing a speaker at the location of the saddlebag lid of a touring motorcycle require replacing the entire saddlebag lid and/or saddlebag. Such replacement often results in significant waste, substantial cost, considerable labor and paint work, and an undesirable appearance and/or operation of the saddlebag and/or saddlebag lid.
Therefore, there exists a need for a saddlebag speaker assembly and method of forming a saddlebag speaker assembly that provides a speaker in a saddlebag assembly without incurring unnecessary waste or expense. There likewise exists a need for a saddlebag speaker assembly and method of forming a saddlebag speaker assembly that retains the manufacturer's original equipment saddlebag lid. Further, there exists a need for a saddlebag speaker assembly and method of forming a saddlebag speaker assembly that results in a saddlebag and/or saddlebag lid having an improved appearance and operation.